Mediator Series 7
by RaYCHaYTaY
Summary: What happened after Twilight? Well this is my version! Please R&R! Based 2 years later...


**Important: THIS IS BASED 2 YEARS LATER…**

**Reminder: None of these characters are mine...Except for some later... :D Enjoy!!**

His lips woke my sleeping form. My eyes fluttered open, meeting his warm, melted-chocolate brown eyes that held loneliness. That is, until it reached his head that I was finally awake. He smiled _my _smile. His eyes now twinkled; all traces of loneliness had vanished.

I felt the corners of my lips pull up into a soft smile.

"You're awake." Jesse murmured. He was kneeled next to my bed.

"Is it really you? Am I still dreaming?" I murmured back.

"Yes, it's me," He breathed. "And no you're not dreaming. Or if this is really a dream I never want to wake up." Oh, how I love him. He always finds the perfect thing to say, all the time.

I felt my eyes narrow slightly. I ran my fingers through his hair, as if to see if he was real or just an illusion. I gently moved my hand so it rested on the side of his face. I glanced around his face, taking in all of his features. I settled my eyes on his, in an unbreakable trance.

I slid my hand down to his neck and leaned over to kiss him. As always we got caught up in the heat of the moment. I leaned even closer to him and put my other hand on the other side of his neck. His hands moved from the edge of the bed to cupping my face. I felt him stand on his knees, still holding my face. My hands locked in an unbreakable grasp around his neck, while his moved down my sides and bringing my legs up and around his waist. He stood up completely and, me being wrapped around him, stood up with him. Only my feet weren't on the floor.

We continued to kiss while he gently dropped my on my bed. He was over me, on the bed, on is hands and knees. The kiss lingered on my lips as we rested our heads together, breathing heavily.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"For what?" Jesse said, sounding confused.

"For taking care of me. For everything." I paused. "I-I love you." I said, softly.

"I love you, too, Susannah." He said tenderly, with the same softness. "So, what would you like to do today?" Jesse said more loudly, while getting up from on top of me on the bed. He held out a hand for me.

I took it, letting him pull me up. "Well, I don't know. What would you like to do?" I said, smiling.

I looked down at our fingers intertwined that were swinging back and forth. Jesse's other hand came up to my chin, forcing me to look up at his chocolate eyes.

"What would _you _like to do, Susannah? It's _your _birthday, you should decide what we do." Jesse's warm smile melted my heart. Sometimes it's hard to look at him because of his perfection. He's like a god, or angel, here in the mortal world. And he's all mine.

I slipped the rest of my hand through his and dragged him out of my room and down the stairs.

The house was quiet, which was odd, having two boys in the house. Jake had moved out of the house and in with a roommate at his college. So, now it's just Brad, a.k.a Dopey, who just as annoying as he's ever been, and David, who is still the Doc by the way, who is off doing his own thing, my mom and Andy, who are busy helping Brad pick a college. And me. I don't see much of my family anymore because I spend most of my days with Jesse.

I grabed a bowl from one of the kitchen cabitnets and poured cereal and milk into it.

"Want any?" I asked Jesse, while getting a spoon from the drawer.

"Sure, why not?" I could hear him smile. I got an extra bowl and spoon and poured more cereal and milk into it for him.

I handed it to him, while grabbing mine with my other hand. His fingers slightly brushed mine, my heart doing a little flip in my chest, as he took the bowl with two hands. I lead him into the dining room, where we sat silently, except for the crunching of the cereal in our mouths and Jesse's eyes, slightly narrowed, roaming from side to side, deciding if he liked it or not.

"Have you thought about what you would like to do on this fine day?" Jesse reminded me between bites. "Hmm! This is actually good, you know." It was so funny to see his reactions to new foods like pizza and coffee and so on.

It was hard to not spit out the bite of cereal I just took when he said that, but I managed to just spray just a little milk on myself as I laughed at his comment.

"What?!" Jesse said defensively.

"Nothing, nothing." I said, trying to hold back a snicker that escaped from my lips.

"Sure, it's nothing..." Jesse said, chin tilted up, and looking at me through the bottom of his eyes, a slight smile playing across his face.

"Just drop it!" I said. It turned out that I had finished my ceral, so I got up, dumped the leftover milk down the kitchen sink, rinsed the bowl out and put it in the dish washer.

I walked back out to the dining room and asked Jesse if he was done with his ceral. He said he wasn't and I told him that I was going up stairs to change and get ready for whatever we were going to do.

"Be sure to think about what you would like to do today_, Querida._" Jesse reminded me...Again.

"Okay," I called back to him, without turning my head, as I took the stairs two at a time.

Half an hour later, I came bouncing down the stairs with my teeth brushed, face washed, make up on, and hair cascading a little off my shoulders. I had also changed from my PJ's to a jean skirt, fitted light pink tee under my motorcycle jacket, and white flip-flops.

"You look beautiful, _Querida._" Jesse commented when I reached him at the bottom of the stairs. I couldn't help but grin as I took his hand.

"Thanks." I said with an unsteady laugh. I felt my face flush, and that's when I had to look away from his intoxicating face.

He rubbed the back of my hand as we walked to his car. He had exchanged Father D.'s car for his own, which he bought with his own money (two years worth). It's really nice too, smooth. You could hear a pin drop, it's so quiet. I guess I'm not a guy, so that thing in the Y chromosome, the thing about cars, doesn't affect me.


End file.
